Eden Meadows Cinemas
(west) (south) }} Eden Meadows Cinemas is the ruin of the drive-in theater on Mount Desert Island in 2287. Background This twin drive-in theater was showcasing two motion pictures prior to the Great War, Last Stand at Fort McGee and Night of the Fish Men's Revenge. Miraculously, the former's title screen is still on a loop in 2287 and the latter can be viewed by using a switch box to change the electrical current to the projector. This was due to a pre-War mechanical failure.Eden Meadows Cinemas terminal entries; Terminal, Manager's Note - Repairs Doing so will make the murder of ferals that are intent on watching the title screen to move to the other screen. Prior to the war, the theater was going to increase the ticket price by ten dollars, management declaring that it wasn't due to declining ticket sales, trying to dispel rumors. Instead claiming that the ticket sales were higher than ever and that they wished to take advantage, also that the employees may have to deal with slightly hostile customers and a brief dip in sales until they got used to the additional cost.Eden Meadows Cinemas terminal entries; Terminal, Manager's Note - Ticket Prices Layout Eden Meadows Cinemas is a drive-in theater with two working projectors. The design of the screens and projection towers are virtually identical to those of the Starlight Drive In in the Commonwealth, but has no workshop and cannot be used as a settlement. There is, however, a weapons workbench available for use in a shed to the northwest of the north screen tower. Additionally, an automated radio signal from the cinema can be picked up via the Sole Survivor's Pip-Boy when in close proximity. The broadcast features a bored-sounding announcer reading information about the snack bar and upcoming releases, while interjecting several comments. Only one of the projectors can be active at a time, which means if one is activated, using a circuit breaker in each of the corresponding towers, the other will turn itself off. The cinema is currently showing Last Stand at Fort McGee on screen one and Night of the Fish Man's Revenge on screen two. If looking at the back of the north screen on the right-hand side, there is a room with a terminal and a wall safe that can only be unlocked by the terminal. The terminal also lists the upcoming releases and two manager's notes. There are a large number of feral ghouls roaming the area, and inside the south screen, there is another ghoul in the side opposite the staircase. In addition, there is a ghoul inside the locked storage area connected to the same screen. The feral ghouls outside will be watching the movie that is currently showing, so if/when the second projector is started, they will move from one screen to the other. According to one of the manager's notes on the terminal, only being able to run one projector at a time is due to a "power issue" that needs to be fixed. However, there is no apparent way for the player character to fix it. Notable loot * Complete Giddyup Buttercup - Located in the bathroom of the north tower. * Manager's key - On top of a trunk in the room with one of the projectors. * Vault-Tec lunchbox - In the tower with the corpse, right next to the skeleton on the ground is the lunch box. Related quest * Randolph Safehouse - This is a possible location that may be given by the dead drop. Notes A Port-A-Diner in the main building has a skeleton in front of it with a pair of wooden blocks displaying the letters "G" and "L," meaning "good luck." Appearances Eden Meadows Cinemas appears only in the Fallout 4 add-on Far Harbor. Behind the scenes The trailer of Night of the Fish Men's Revenge is a parody of the trailer for Creature from the Black Lagoon, a movie from 1954 which depicts a fish-man creature attacking people on the shores. Bugs * When all the enemies are cleared, using autosave freezes the game. Gallery Eden_Meadows_cinemas_main_house.jpg|Entrance EdenMeadows-1-FarHarbor.jpg|Screen 1 EdenMeadows-2-FarHarbor.jpg|Screen 2 Fo4FH_manager's_key.jpg|Manager's key FO4FH_Eden_Meadows_Cinemas_ghouls.png|Ghouls watching the movie FightingFuries-FarHarbor.jpg|The Fightn' Furies - Last Stand at Fort McGee EdenMeadows-Sign-FarHarbor.jpg|Sign FO4 FH Night of the Fish Mens Revenge.png FO4 FH Posters film Fightin Furies.png References Category:Far Harbor locations de:Eden-Meadows-Filmtheater ru:Кинотеатр «Райские кущи» uk:Кінотеатр «Райські кущі»